El dolor que me hiciste sentir
by Comemeelcepalo
Summary: Chad y Patrick acaban de morir y, a simple vista, Patrick es el que más dolido y traumatizado está ¿Será así? ¿Es el dolor físico lo que más les puede preocupar a la pareja? Contiene escenas 18.


Apoyado sobre el lateral de su cuerpo en la cama, Patrick pensaba en todo lo que había sentido antes de que ese maniaco le cosiese a tiros. La habitación era la misma, la sensación era igual, pero no iba a poder evitar recordar la tortura que tuvo que sufrir.

Chad salió del baño secándose las manos en el pantalón. Al ver así a su chico, se apoyó sobre el quicio de la puerta, se cruzó de brazos y le escrutó con la mirada.

-No fue para tanto.

Patrick, entre ofendido y enfadado, se giró para mirarle y se reincorporó levemente en la cama, con sus manos apoyadas en ésta para no caerse.

-¿No fue para tanto? ¡Me ha metido un atizador por el culo! No tienes ni idea, tu muerte fue rápida.

-Oye, capullo, me ahogó en el agua de unas manzanas que no pegaban nada con la decoración, después me partió el cuello y, aún así, tuve que soportar como te mataba mientras sentía las vértebras clavándose en mi piel.

Además, estoy seguro de que te han metido cosas peores ¿Verdad? ¿Alguno de tus amiguitos?

Volvió a darle la espalda, no iba a entrar en esa discusión, se negaba a ello. Lo último que le faltaba es que le echase en cara todo eso incluso después de muerto. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era tratar de descansar y olvidar lo sucedido. ¿Los fantasmas podrían dormir?

Pero sus intentos fueron mermados cuando sintió que la cama se hundía ligeramente. Chad se había puesto de rodillas en la cama junto a él. Se estaba echando crema en las manos y se las masajeaba la una a la otra.

-Ven, vamos a ver que estropicio te ha hecho. Te puedo echar crema, es reparadora.

Cierto es que el momento de ternura seguía llevando sarcasmo y broma en sus palabras, pero Chad estaba realmente enamorado, y parecía que no quería separarse de él le hiciese lo que le hiciese.

Patrick rehusó su oferta durante un momento, pero después volvió a mirarle y asintió. Se puso de rodillas y se desabrochó los pantalones.

-Pero como me hagas daño…

-¿Qué? ¿Me matarás?

Negó con la cabeza como si esa situación no tuviese ningún sentido. Terminó de repartirse la crema por las manos y, cuando la tuvo bien extendida y casi seca, comenzó a bajarle los pantalones.

La carne de los glúteos que se hundía estaba totalmente destrozada. Pieles sueltas y restos de sangre era todo lo que se podía ver.

Chad se levantó y le dejó ahí un segundo, dirigiéndose de nuevo al baño. Al volver traía consigo un cubo mediano lleno de agua y una toalla suave empapada. Volvió a colocarse a la trasera de su compañero y comenzó a limpiar la sangre seca que se apelmazaba en los arañazos.

Cuando terminó de limpiarlo, el cubo quedó teñido de rojo, pero ahora, al menos, si podía ver las heridas causadas por su atacante. Allí donde el atizador había rasgado, había una herida digna de profunda cicatriz. Una lástima que los muertos no cicatricen.

-¿Está tan mal como imagino?

-No, bueno… solo son rasguños.

Pero ni mucho menos, comprendía el trauma de su novio. Era un destrozo masivo.

Volvió a echarse crema en las manos, no se la extendió a sí mismo, sino sobre las heridas de su pareja. Este se estremeció, ya que vivo o muerto, el dolor seguía patente en sus vidas. Sentía como la crema, aunque fría, le quemaba las heridas y se le introducía en la sangre. Patrick escondió la cabeza bajo sus brazos, alzando más aún el trasero. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero su ego no se lo permitía.

-Ya está. Eres un quejica, tenías que pasarlo fatal con el sado.

El herido respiró tranquilo cuando su sufrimiento se fue de golpe. Se mantenía en la misma posición, ya que era la posición donde no le dolían las heridas.

-Tu culo sigue igual de perfecto, cariño. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Chad estaba apoyado encima suya, con los labios pegando a su oreja. Podía sentir su respiración caliente detrás de esta y sus manos inquietas por el cuerpo. Patrick se relajó un momento y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía de aquella persona a la que, en algún momento pasado de su vida, había amado como a nadie. Y pudo volver a sentir esa sensación que sentía antes cuando le tenía tan cerca.

-¿Acaso la muerte te ha puesto cachondo?

-La muerte no, eres tu quien lo hace.

Patrick giró la cabeza para probar los labios de su pareja. Eran ansiosos y pasionales. Le encantaba su forma de besar, tímida y, a la vez, territorial. Ocultando los deseos más ocultos y sucios. Así eran los besos de Chad.

Seguían en la misma posición, inmersos el uno en el otro gracias a sus bocas y sus lenguas. En esos momentos eran el uno para el otro, sin decoración y sin amiguitos, esas cosas que les separaban a menudo y les hacían discutir. Chad movía sus manos con rapidez hacia la camisa de su pareja, desabrochándola con desesperación, mientras Patrick movía el culo contra su novio, llevado por la pasión del momento.

El de arriba comprendió la indirecta al instante y se reincorporó para poder quitarse el cinturón con mayor facilidad y bajarse los pantalones. La erección llevaba ya un rato presionada contra su ropa interior. En cuanto la dejó libre, la hundió en Patrick.

Un gemido de placer y un gruñido de dolor al compás.

El herido rompió a llorar a causa del dolor del roce. Pero el otro no paró, ni este deseaba que parase. No había sido delicado al entrar de esa forma, pero era la forma que tenía de vengarse de todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

-¿Es así como te gustaba que lo hiciera tu entrenador del gimnasio?

-No, la suya era más grande… y estaba más dura.

Esas palabras le ponían furioso. Comenzó a penetrarle con más fuerza, moviendo su cuerpo entero contra él, empujándole sobre la cama con cada embestida.

Patrick trataba de enjugarse las lágrimas, pero Chad cada vez lo hacía más fuerte y le dolía más.

-Me estás haciendo daño…

-Para que sientas el dolor que me has estado causando tú a mi.

Chad estaba fuera de si, todo su rencor e ira hacia su pareja, lo estaba soltando. Y de qué forma. Los gemidos y jadeos ocultabas los llantos del de abajo que, aunque dolorido, también gemía. Tal vez sí le recordase a sus aventuras fuera de la relación.

Empezaba a sentir como la carne desgarrada se le desgarraba más y tuvo que apretar con fuerza las sábanas que tenía bajo sus manos, tirando de ellas con cada empujón. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y había conseguido cesar de soltar lágrimas.

-No se te ocurra romper las sábanas… son de franela y ese color es casi imposible de encontrar.

Sudaba como no había sudado nunca, y estaba agotado. Sin embargo siempre tenía fuerzas para reprimendas hacia Patrick.

Cuando sintió que ya no podía más, se estiró doblando la espalda y se derramó dentro de su chico. Este hizo lo mismo, a la par, pero dentro de sus pantalones. Ambos cayeron en la cama, uno encima de otro y Chad giró para bajar de Patrick y darle la espalda sobre la cama.

Patrick se acercó a él y beso su espalda desnuda, con ternura.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ojalá pudieras largarte de mi casa. Tu sola presencia me repugna.

Resignado, le dio la espalda de igual modo, en el otro lado de la cama y dispuesto a dormirse.

Tanto dolor había hecho mella en Chad y era imposible de olvidar los engaños que su pareja le había causado. Y los celos que le había creado, que le destrozaban el alma y le hacían pensar que, tal vez, no era una buena persona.


End file.
